


Inner Demons

by katbedon (akitkatbar)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne Weying is Eddie's ex, Eddie Brock Doesn't Know About Venom, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hospital Psych Ward mentions, Inner Dialogue, Other, Post-Anxiety Attack Vent Fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: Under 500, but it kinda is for me! so I'm tagging it, but they still talk, idk if that's triggering?, she still cares for his wellbeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/katbedon
Summary: Eddie starts hearing a voice in his head. He wonders if he's actually gone mad.(moved from my default pseud to this one)TW: suicidal thoughts (minimal, but still there) & mentions of checking self into hospital psych ward





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> was ""edging"" myself w an anxiety attack on the bus ride home. dude sitting next to me smelled horrible & he kept scooting closer & closer to me, his thigh was glued to my own left thigh. i don't actually know how i'm still breathing now (hours later).
> 
> about the psych ward thing: it's mentioned that eddie's checked himself in before. i've been checked in 14 times, i know what i'm writing about. the "vacation from myself" feeling is very true for me. and i usually often feel like i'm losing my mind so...yeah.
> 
> otherwise, enjoy.

“There’s something in my head… I don’t know how to get rid of it,” he doesn’t recognize his own voice, the paranoia dripping from the words left out in the thick air around him, everything feeling too heavy.

Anne’s continuous questioning over the phone didn’t help Eddie’s growing anxiety, the heavy-set feeling like a sack of boulders sitting over his chest. He didn’t know where to go, who to ask, how to convince people he wasn’t crazy. The deep monotone voice that answered his thoughts set him on edge, wherever he turned he worried he’d jump off the figurative cliff.

His ex-fiancee recommended seeing therapists, psychiatrists, voluntarily admitting himself to the hospital’s psych ward just to _escape_ himself for a couple of days under careful watch. Eddie only dismissed the ideas when the voice came back, then somehow willing his body to hang up on Annie for the third time in two days.

“Why are you doing this?! It’s rude to do that!” Eddie cried out into his empty, dirty apartment. _Maybe he was going insane…_

**You are not going psychotic. Depressed, yes. But your brain chemical levels are fairly normal.**

_The voice is a smart voice then_ , Eddie concludes. _Great._  
****

**We are not smart, we just know what’s normal for a host and whats not.**

“So yer gonna be tapping into my thoughts now too?” Eddie needed to lay down. Or throw himself off a pier. Or swim very far far away and then drown himself without a second thought.  
****

**Don’t kill yourself, we need you to survive. As you would soon need me to survive as well.**

“I’m good,” Eddie scoffed, trying to figure out if _maybe_ he can just check himself into the hospital ward. It’s not like it’ll be the first time he does so anyways. The doctors probably knew him a little bit _too_ well on that floor, but it would probably be for the best anyways. A vacation.  
****

**Those humans will feed you brain-altering chemicals. It will fuck up your own somewhat stable levels. Don’t go.** The voice in his head was pretty adamant about him _not_ going. That should be enough of an answer already.

Eddie let out a dry chuckle, ending it with a hacking cough. He feels nauseous again. He feels like vomiting the leftover pizza dinner and the morning’s tater tots into his toilet bowl. “Well, this sucks major old man dick.”

**I would advise you to not do that Eddie. There could be diseases or maybe a parasite.**

“How did you— you know what? I’m good. I don’t need anything else that talks to me in my head, or controls my own fucking body like a puppet. Just… Get outta my body by the time I wake up, okay?”   
****

**_We are staying, Eddie._ **

**Author's Note:**

> side note: (i know from experience) psych meds do long-term damage depending on the combination you are prescribed. don't be like me & not take them for months then spiral into the longest manic episode of your life. it's not worth it. talk to your doctor about changing meds! be safe!


End file.
